Leitura Interessante
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Burt encontra um livro que ele nunca imaginou encontrar logo no quarto de seu filho Kurt. Klaine.


**Título:** Leitura Interessante.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project, Tema: Livro, Número de palavras: 761, Slash M/M.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Alguns mínimos spoilers e referencia a temas adultos  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Burt encontra um livro que ele nunca imaginou encontrar logo no quarto de seu filho Kurt.

**N.a:** Fic do Projeto! essa foi muito boa de se fazer! Enjoy.

**Leitura Interessante.**

Enquanto ia a cada cômodo, limpando a casa, Carole era seguida por Burt, que conversava com ela, ajudando por vezes, numa pausa de meia-hora do trabalho.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Kurt não pretendia se demorar muito, o lugar era bem cuidado e limpo. Então, ela apenas recolhia o lixo das lixeiras do aposento e do banheiro, mas, mesmo isso era raro, o garoto precisava estar muito atarefado para não fazer ele mesmo.

Entre risadas e sorrisos, deixou o marido no quarto enquanto ia ao banheiro terminar seu serviço ali. Ainda feliz, entretanto, voltou para um Burt pálido e próximo de um segundo ataque cardíaco, preocupada, aproximou-se:

-Tudo bem, querido?

Olhando para ela com uma expressão indecifrável, somente conseguiu entregar o que tinha em mãos, apontando o local onde achara –a mesa de estudos de Kurt, debaixo de alguns livros- quando, confusa, ela o olhou.

Carole soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa ao ver a capa e isso acordou Burt de seu torpor.

-Eu vou ter uma conversinha com meu filho e aquele... namoradinho dele! Agora sei o motivo do garoto querer tanto que eu falasse sobre sexo com o Kurt! – ele saiu espumando e pisando duro do quarto.

_+-+_ (o1o)_+-+_

Algumas horas depois, Kurt e Blaine estavam sentados no sofá com olhos inocentes e curiosos, imaginando a razão de Burt e Carole quererem falar com eles.

O mais velho respirou fundo e jogou o livro na mesinha bem em frente dos dois, cruzando os braços e parecendo ameaçador, disse:

-Você sabe o quanto eu tento te apoiar, não importa quão difícil é às vezes, mas achei que tínhamos um acordo por aqui de que você só iria se preocupar com essas coisas quando fizesse 30 anos*!

Os dois primeiro paralisaram, olhando o livro, depois, Blaine ficou alternando entre Burt e Kurt, este último, erguera os orbes azuis-esverdeado, completamente pálido, para o pai.

- Pai, eu posso explicar... Isso não é nem meu... – começou e calou-se rapidamente, sempre falava demais quando ficava nervoso.

-Oh, então tem mais pais com quem eu deveria falar? Porque eu falei com os seus, mocinho.- Burt disse a Blaine, vendo-o arregalar os olhos assustado e preocupado, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

-O que? Não! Ele nem sabia que eu tinha isso!

-Agora o livro é seu?

-Eu não disse isso... e qual o problema com o livro, ele tem coisas boas, fala de sentimento, carinho, união profunda...

-Eu sei _do que_ fala e em _qual parte_você tá interessado...- como Kurt abriu a boca para protestar, o rosto vermelho, Burt cortou-o logo –Nem mais uma palavra, é minha vez de falar...

_+.+_6&9_+.+_

Quase uma hora depois os dois foram liberados, graças à ajuda de Carole não tinha sido tão ruim... _Quem ele estava querendo enganar?_Fora horrível, seu pai podia ser superprotetor até demais, só esperava que isso não afugentasse Blaine. Este lhe olhava agora, intrigado e questionador. Sentou-o em sua cama –com a porta do quarto aberta, única maneira de ambos permanecerem lá- e ficou de pé, inspirando fundo antes de começar:

-Bem, suponho que esteja se perguntando como e por qual motivo uma versão do Kama Sutra Gay foi achado em meus aposentos...

-Você acha?- Blaine cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, soando sarcástico.

-Eu não menti, o livro não é meu, é da Santana, como só usava uma metade** do livro, ela me convenceu de que seria um desperdício nem se ler a outra...

O silêncio recaiu sobre ambos ao término dessa sentença até Blaine piscar, saindo de seu torpor:  
>-Como é que é?<p>

-Blaine, querido, por que está irritado? Seja positivo, olhe pelo lado bom...

-Que lado bom? – ele soou mais calmo e um pouco curioso.

-Meu bem, ás vezes, você é tão lento...- e ele tocou com o dedo a ponta do nariz do namorado, seguido por um beijo rápido e barulhento nos lábios -...Se eu estou lendo esse livro é porque estou curioso... e, se estou curioso, significa que estou inclinado e sedento por conhecimento teórico... e _prático_.- conforme dizia isso, Kurt ia arrumando a camisa do outro, passando as mãos por ela, alinhando a gravata-borboleta vermelha, colocando um cacho de cabelo negro no lugar e falando cada vez mais baixo, até sussurrar-lhe no pé do ouvido enfim –E isso só beneficia você...

Blaine, que erguera as sobrancelhas e entreabrira a boca, agora a fechava e mudava a expressão para uma de entendimento, misturada com embaraço e interesse.

-Nós podemos até ler juntos depois...- Kurt sugeriu, sorrindo travesso para ele.

_Oh. Sentia que essa seria uma leitura bem interessante._

**The end?**

*Referência ao episodio 2x15: Sexy.  
>**Eu não sei se existe essa versão do livro apesar de já ter ouvido falar, nem como é divido, então considerem licença poética, okay? eu acho bem democrático ser parte dedicado ao homossexualismo e feminino e parte ao masculino<p> 


End file.
